


No Entry

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M, Mat’s POV, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Relationships: Baybond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	No Entry

从餐馆里走出来的时候，天色已经很晚了。我和他是最后出来的两个人。他坚持要付钱，我替他拿着他的外套。把他的外套抱在怀里的感觉很奇妙。这件有点沉甸甸的外套，拉链偶尔轻轻碰撞到我衬衫的扣子上，发出“叮”的一声。他很喜欢这件外套，又或是说，他太过于熟悉这件外套，以至于从来没想过要试些新的。我站在他身后，抱着他的外套，看他从钱包里掏出信用卡。“走吧，”他对我说，“我想我还得送Martha回家呢。”

“Larry会送她回去。”我回答道，有些没意义地在心中抱怨起伦敦的道路规划来。我和他不住在同一个方向，我们从来没顺路过。我不是没有尝试过——不是没有尝试过去找到正确的那条路，但是它们无一例外地用红色的警示条封起来，上面写：禁止入内。

红色。他学过俄语文学，偶尔会跟我提起一些跟他的大学时代联系起来的知识。“红色背后所蕴含的含义丰富得令人震惊。”他感叹道。我忘了什么时候，也许是我们一起吃午饭的时候。我还记得吃午饭时他会习惯性地坐在我的对面，因为——“这让我觉得我们两个能够更好地交流。”——一个很有他的特色的解释。但是后面熟络起来之后我叫他坐在我旁边。我叫朋友们都和我们坐在一起。我没有办法再单独与他坐在一起吃饭，没有办法看见坐在我对面的他。当其他人都有意无意地推脱这个邀请之后，那种甜蜜的焦虑会瞬间涌上心头，接着，在看见满脸不解、还有点担忧的他的时候就开始疯长。

“你怎么啦？”他问我，“你不会害怕我吧。”他笑了出来，好像觉得这是什么不可能发生的事情一样。但是他不知道是，我当然害怕他，我害怕他的一举一动——我害怕他下一秒又要对我说出什么话来，我害怕那些话超出我能够承受的范围。我害怕在梦中看见他的双眼，我害怕在脑海里听见他的声音，我害怕收到他的短信，又或是接到一通突如其来的电话。我害怕他毫无征兆地侵占我生活的每一处缝隙——我害怕暗自期待着这些的自己，我害怕承认那个已经既定的事实。

我害怕那个藏在帷幕后，而已经被我猜到的结局。

我知道总有一天帷幕会被掀开，我们两个人之间岌岌可危的模糊关系被现实割得粉碎，再小心翼翼地试图黏回曾经的模样也会有永远无法填补的间隙。但是我没有想过会是今天，会是在我抱着他的外套等他付钱的十分钟之后。我没有想过他会作出这样的反应。我也没有想过我会作出那样的反应。

但是，但是，我们走在伦敦微醺的夜色之下——好笑的是，我甚至没有喝酒，但是感觉像喝了酒一样；他喝酒了，但是谈吐比平常还要清晰动人——肩并着肩，离彼此的距离是那么近，近得好像那些胆怯与挣扎都不复存在，好像未来被我们远远地甩在身后，好像全世界就只剩下我们两个人，好像理智不再具有存在的意义。

我不确定那一刻究竟是怎样发生的，是我看见了什么——一颗星星，或许，也有可能是一个标牌，上面写着：如果你爱某人，做出行动——还是我想到了什么——一首诗，一句歌词，电影的台词，书里的句子，他对我说过的那些话——抑或是他说了句什么——总之，在那一瞬间，我的层层防守全部混乱地倒塌，外壳碎裂成一片一片，露出我柔软的、见不得光的、流血的心脏。

那些被埋葬在凌晨两点半互联网角落的、发送后的下一秒就删除的想念，那些让我脊背发凉、头脑紊乱的冲动，那些被我压缩在一起关押进柜子最深处的感情，通通冒出来，把我卷向注定的、被撕破的友谊——王尔德式的友谊。

我朝他讨要一个拥抱。

“抱抱我吧。”我说。轻声说。有点渴求地看向他，带着孤注一掷的绝望。说出第一个词的时候我已经后悔了，但是或许这样也好——我快速地安慰自己——这也许能早些结束我的痛苦，也许我们再过十年还能够解决我们之间的隔阂。但随即我看向他的眼睛，我知道这辈子我们都无法让那些碎片重又完好如初了。

我好像第一次看清他的眼睛，这好像是我第一次这么不顾一切地和他对视。这好像是我第一次看懂他的眼睛。我知道他在某些时刻和我有着一模一样的感情，我也知道——我也知道我们对此有着完全不同的态度。

我们之间相差了七岁。

他给了我一个拥抱。无言的、妥帖的、温柔的，用他的手臂将我搂在怀里，接着慢慢地、慢慢地收紧他的怀抱。“你知道我想说什么。”他低低地说，我从来没听过他这样沉重的语气。“你知道这一切会怎么样。这个拥抱——我只能够给你这个拥抱了，Mat。我很抱歉——关于一切。”

我什么也没说。我什么也听不见了。我不知道该作何反应。我想我们应该放开彼此，但是我好想再多抱一会，直到它印刻在我灵魂里，永远微弱地闪着光。他似乎想放手，但是我将他搂得更紧，无法抑制地发出一声控制不住的、颤抖的啜泣。“勇敢起来，”他在我耳边说，“让这一切消失。”接着他开始急切地对我说法语，一句接着一句，我的耳朵捕捉到一些我认识的词汇，但拼凑不出它们的意思。他重复一个称呼，mon brave，mon brave。所以我放开了他。

“我打车回家。”我对他说。

“你需要我送你回去吗？”他问我。他的眼睛在对我说别的。那不是来自他的话语，那是来自我自己的回声。我在他眼里清晰地看见我们的未来，始终沉沉浮浮、寻找不到平衡的节点。他会在某个夜晚后悔得心脏都发痛，我意识到这件事，如同我意识到我即将要对他说的话。

“不用。”我回答他，“我们得以相并的每一条路都禁止通行。”


End file.
